Sasuke's Samurai
by alkaline ace
Summary: MAIN CHARACTERS: fictional character and Sasuke.What happens when you meet someone you can't stand but are forced to work together.is it possible for these two to save the village or will they end up killing eachother?NOTE:New ChapterSS will be up in 4da
1. proluoge

PROLUOGE

'That will do for today Jin." The old man slowly walked across the room and put away his weapons, he turned to instruct the young girl of her plans for tonight's events but found the paper screen door closing at his words. He let out a low sigh and continued his straightening up.

Outside, the young woman walked her usual way back to her room. The monastery that she called home was located on top of a mountain; needless to say that wildlife embellished every corner of her home. Lush gardens covered the majority of the estate. Jin was particularly fond one of the more secluded gardens. The sent of the spring flowers filled the air making it almost impossible to not take a moment to take in the beauty. Wild flowers sprinkled the lush green hills with radiant pinks, bright oranges, rich purples deep blues, surrounding the dojo and throughout the monastery. It was truly breathtaking, hills upon hills of green trees and wind blown fields. The mountains on either side of the monastery we majestic in their size and beauty. Jin spent most of her free time in the gardens, thinking, reading, or just watching the clouds.

Jin had been raised by the monks in the monastery all of her life. Her mother had given her up a week after her birth. All that was passed to the monks was that she was to train everyday and become strong in the way of the sword and hand combat and that on her 20th birthday she travel to Konoha. The monks were not aware of the reason for her needing to go so far but they would comply with the mothers wishes. This was all her mother had said, there was no "Tell her I love her" or "I will come back."

It burned Jin up inside to think that she was so much a burden that she was thrown aside with no remorse from her "mother." Jin was never told the reasoning behind it but she had learned to push it aside as she grew older. The word mother had lost its meaning long ago for Jin. The monks were very content with raising a little girl and Jin was thankful for having them. 

Once she was of age, although frowned upon by some, she started her training. She had a very tight schedule by the monks. She was to wake up at five every morning, and attend morning meditation. Then she was sent to the dojo with her teacher Kisho. He was fairly young. Jin would have guessed 38, compared to the others he was the better looking one. He was indeed younger but the wrinkles of his forehead, his calloused hands, and the few grey hair hairs that had sneaked into his dark brown hair, were reminders to himself and others who came into contact with him that he was weathered and had a tough past. 

Jin picked up the way of the sword rather quickly, much to the monks and Kisho's surprise, she was a natural. At 14 she was the only one who could spar against Kisho equally. It was only natural for her to take quick to hand to hand combat. Her timing and aggressive fighting technique made well for building good defensive skills and helping her learn more elaborate moves without having to worry about the danger of been caught off guard. By the age of 17 she had mastered hand-to-hand and was deadly with a sword. She was the pride of the monks; they couldn't help but indulge in a little bragging about _their_ Jin, the joy of the monastery. She had trained hard and long for 9 years. Her state of combat knowledge and fighting skills would more than surpass her mother's expectations. 

Which brings us back to the present. Today was Jin's 20th birthday. Tomorrow she would start her journey to Konoha. The monks had based their monastery on an island to the east of the Land of Fire, meaning the trip would take no longer than two days to reach Konoha. It was unknown to Jin the true reason for her departure from the mountain; she had simply been told that it was a part of her training. The monks had planned a special dinner for Jin to celebrate what might be her last night ever at the monastery.

Kisho had finished his work at the dojo and went to find Jin. He had become aware of her favorite spots and had no trouble finding her. She was seated on the bench centered in the middle of one of the smaller gardens, gazing out into the open fields as the sun pulled the subtle colors from the sky as it hid itself from the worlda behind the mountain. 

Kisho observerd the girl sitting in front of him. The memories of her as a little girl were whirling in his head. But Jin was no longer a little girl anymore, she was a woman. A strong, smart, and talented young woman who could hold her own in any situation and still be considerate to others while doing so. She not only had grown emotionally but also physically.

She had grown tall, her legs were slender but toned from her rigorous training. She had a petite frame, not fragile in anyway but her limbs were longand slender, thus made her movements elegant in combat along with a natural social grace. Her hair was brown that held a golden tint when the sun would hit it at the right angle. It had grown long and reached her mid-back. The only time she took her hair down was when she fought, mostly, she kept it tied back in a ponytail with a long white ribbon. This helped showcase her stunning looks. She had magnificent light brown eyes, they held something within them that lit up any room she walked into. Her skin was perfect, she had a beautiful olive complexion which only added to her beauty. Her nose fit perfectly onto her face, it was thin and petite which led you to her soft pink lips. She was a gorgeous young woman. Kisho was proud of her for being strong and staying cheery even when he knew she was hurting inside. 

"Jin." The voice brought her out of her daze and back to reality. She turned to see kisho standing next to the bench and staring where she has just been looking. He turned to face her. He was so proud of her. She has become the top swordsman…''swordswoman" on the island. He had surpassed Kisho's own skill, though he would never tell her this in fear of her getting a big head. A small smile spread across his face.

"Isn't it time for you to be getting ready for tonight?" She looked at him and a spark played across her eyes. She had forgotten all about the dinner! She was so wrapped up in thought about Konoha that it has completely slipped her mind. She quickly got up and bowed before darting to her room to change.

"THANK YOU!" Jin yelled while running. Kisho chuckled, she might be twenty but she would never stop being the little girl he knew.

He returned his gaze to the horizon. The night sky sure was a sight that night. Light pinks and translucent purples blanketed the mountain tops and spilled upward in the slowly setting starry sky. The tiny white lights and been scattered across the navy sky. He let another low sigh escape him. He thought to himself _Why konoha? Why now? Will she be able to handle it?... Will they be able to handle her?_

Jin woke up the next morning more tired than she had expected. _Who knew monks knew how to party? _ She let out a small giggle, thinking back to last nights events. 

They had mad a special dinner just for her and had decorated the main garden with paper lanterns that gave the place a romantic and enchanting look. They had enjoyed their dinner outside under the night sky and reminisced the time that Jin had spent with them. Not to mention they had all had about a bottle worth of sake each. After they had finished their meal. The head monk had made a lovely speech, although slightly slurred due to the sake, giving many respects to Jin and proposed that Jin would be the pride of Konoha, just as she had been the pride of the monks and their monastery.

Jin got up from her bed and went to bathe. Once she was clean, she had reached for her clothes that she would wear for the duration of her trip konoha. She had on a pair of black flats for shoes. A very short, spandex-like shorts ended further up on her thigh, her olive colored legs were almost completely exposed, she wore these not only for comfort but because it allowed her to move about more easily when fighting. She had on a faint brown colored, small, sleeveless, kimono like dress. It fell right above the small black shorts, allowing you to see just the end very end of them. It had a 3 inch slit on one side. It hugged her small form in the most flattering way. The top of her small dress was sleeveless and the fabric that came down from one shoulder, overlapped the other, the v cut came to the swell of her breasts, just exposing a modest amount of cleavage. Jin was a very modest girl, despite her show of skin. Around her waist was a white silk yukata obi. It was tied loosely around her waist and had a very beautiful bow in the back. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail with a white ribbon, as usual. Her hair rested on her left shoulder, the dark brown of her hair made the color of the white obi pop. In such plain clothes Jin was still breathtaking. 

Jin looked herself over in the mirror. "I hope it's not too much." She turned around checking herself from all angles before deciding that she was presentable enough and walked across to the chest on the other side of her room. She opened it and grabbed the katana that had been given to her last night. It was Kisho's sword that he had used in battles and during the war, prior to his commitment to the monastery. 

_"There is no one else I can think of who is better suited to wield this sword." He looked at her with a seriousness she had never seen before. _

" _You have talent that in unheard of these days. I know you will use this weapon with respect and caution."_

Jin had never been given a gift with as much meaning as this before. 

"_Kisho" she looked into his eyes with a questioning look. Why was he giving me his most prized possession? She thought to herself. Doesn't he know that I will come back after my training in Konoha is complete? She modestly accepted his gift. _

"_Arigato Kisho" she had tears in her eyes.  
He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a comforting hug to let her know that it was all going to be fine._

She took the sword and slipped it into the leather case that hung from her hip. She took one more look around her room before she grabbed her bag and walked down to the dock. All of the monks had come to see her off. They all gave her their wishes and hoped for her to have a safe trip. They had all given her a different flower from the gardens surrounding the mountain. Each was unique and special. After the last monk had given her his flower. The head monk came to her with a small white box with a black silk ribbon tied around it. She looked at him as if asking to open it here.

he shook his head "This is for when you reach Konoha." She took it and hugged him tightly. She took a step back and looked over them. She was going to miss them.

"All of you mean more to me than anything else in this world. You took me in without hesitation and treated me as if I was your own. There is no way for me to repay you for your kind and generous acts. Before I leave I just want to let all of you that I will miss you dearly and that no matter what happens I will return as soon as my training is complete." She smiled brightly.

Her last statement caused the monks to find a sudden interest in the ground beneath them. Guilt tugged at their hearts, she still did not know the reasoning for her leaving. But they could not tell her, it was what her mother wanted. They finally looked up to see her giving them a quizzical stare. They immediately snapped out of it and told her that she meant everything to them and to make them proud.

With that she stepped of the dock and into the boat with Kisho. She waved from the end of the dock and watched their figures fade away into tiny dots along the edge of the ocean. She looked to the sky and thought to herself "_This is going to be fun" _ With that she smiled and enjoyed the view. She couldn't wait to see what Konoha had in store for her._  
_


	2. Konoha

_**Chapter One: Konoha** _

Jin and Kisho had finally reached the Hidden village of the leaf. They were about 2 miles from the main gates of Konoha. Kisho stopped walking. Jin turned to him.

"what's wrong?" He lowered his head.

"This is as far as I go, from here you will have to travel the rest by yourself. Its only two mi-''

"What?" She cut him off. Angry that he was going to leave her in the middle of the forest where god only knows what was hidden in the trees.

" Aren't you coming with me? Who's going to train me? Are you nuts? I can't go by myself!"

"Jin I'm sorry, but I cannot come with you to Konoha, it was my job to bring you here so that you could be taught by the ninjas of this village." She was going to have another out burst but he shot her a look filled with seriousness. She quickly resolved herself.

" I know you don't wish to continue alone, but that is how it has to be. I will say my goodbyes here. Konoha is about two miles from this point." He was still looking at her in the eyes. He could tell she was trying to remember everything "You should have no problem finding it."  
"The guards at the gates should know who you are, but if for some reason they do not tell them that Kisho from the east island brought you here. From there they will know what to do, just do as they say." He walked close to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Steadying her in her place.

" Jin, I am so proud of you. You have grown into a fine young woman. I have always thought of you as my daughter and it is because of that, that I have to let you make your own path now. I can no longer watch over you. It is time for you to find your own way." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Kisho" she whispered. He hushed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He had done all he could for her, he had raised and trained her to his full power. Now it was up to her to stay strong and become stronger. He pulled back.

"Jin I will always be proud of you no matter what, just remember that."

"Kisho, Thank you." She looked at him with understanding eyes. She knew how hard it was for him to let her go, and her protesting it would only make it harder on both of them.

"Thank you for everything, I promise that I will not bring disgrace to your name or the monks. I will make you all proud." She smiled.

_She always puts on a brave face, even when its something she does not want to do. She truly will go far. I have no doubt that she will go above and beyond what ever konoha has in store for her._ He broke out of his thoughts and returned her smile. He watched her as she turned to leave. He stood there until he could no longer her see her. Kisho then turned and walked back to his boat. He felt worried but calm at the same time._ I just hope they treat her right._

After about an hour she had finally reached the gates of Konoha. They were enormous. They towered above her making her feel inferior.

"They're just walls" "get yourself together Jin." She could see the guards at the gate. She hoped they knew who she was and didn't have to go through any kind of tests to prove herself.

She reached the steps to the gates. The guards, who were busy talking about the new icha icha paradise book, suddenly noticed the young beauty who stood in front of them. They looked her up and down, not disliking what they saw. Jin could feel their burning stares and politely coughed to break their fascination with her legs. They immediately snapped back to their posts.

"I'm Jin. I was told that you would be expecting me." The Guards looked at her with a blank look before remembering.

"ah yes you're Kisho's girl, right?" Jin felt the heat rise in her face and the tears starting to swell. She quickly masked her emotions and simply replied.

"Yes I am from the island to the east of Konoha." One of the guards mumbled to himself about something being in the water at the island and where could the girls in Konoha get some. Jin let this go unnoticed but a slight blush creped onto her face. At the monastery, all of the monks were old and celibate, and they never received guests close to her age, so Jin was not used to these bold actions towards her.

"Kakashi should be here any minute." One guard said to the other.

"He never misses a beat, I swear he's something else." The other guard mumbled a few obsinities before returning his attention to the girl.

"So Jin is it? What brings you to Konoha?" She paused a minute before answering, but before she could a silver haired man with a masked face appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry I'm late" he said lazily, "You see there was an old la-''….

"Save it Kakashi, we know you were busy 'reading'" Both guards laughed in unison. Kakashi shot them a glare with his uncovered eye then turned his attention to the girl standing quietly at the foot of the steps. _Tsunade didn't tell me she would be good looking. This should make things more interesting around here. _Kakashi thought.

"Sorry about the wait, but I'm sure these two were wonderful company." His right eye crinkled upward showing that he was smiling underneath his mask. Jin blushed, he was very handsome, even if you could only see his eye.

"Please, allow me to carry your bag for you." Kakashi walked over to her and picked up her bag and noticed her katana sheathed in the leather case out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you."  
They walked in silence as they entered Konoha. Jin wasn't sure of what to say. She had so many questions.

_I wonder why he keeps his face covered maybe he's ugly?. And why is he dressed so funny? I mean those shoes must be awful to walk in. and why does he only have one eye uncovered? Is he the one that is going to train me? OH GOD there's no way I could concentrate on my training if HE teaches me…I'll be drooling the entire time. Ugh! _

_Kakashi noticed the girls silence and uneasy movements. He decided to try and break the ice._

"Where are you from?" he asked without looking in her direction. His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to him, "I was raised on the island east of here by the monks who reside there.".

."Monks huh?"

"I weren't aware that they were skilled in the way of the sword" Caught of guard by his statement she stumbled over her words.

"The m-monksdidn't, imeanilearn.., Kisho taught me." He raised his eyebrow.

"They allowed a girl to become a swordsman?" Jin was offended by the silver haired man's statement and just huffed in reply.

Kakashi noticed this and concealed a small laugh. All that he was told about this girl was that she was raised by monks, she was an amazingly skilled swords fighter, and could easily take any man in tiijutsu combat. He was also aware that she was 20 years of age. He thought this was the most interesting. She was the same age as the other younger ninja in the village. Naruto and the gang were all in their 20's. _She should have no problem fitting in….with the boys that is. _He let out a sigh at his last thought.

"I didn't mean to offend you it is just unusual for a woman to learn the way of a samurai at such a young age. The only women I know who are truly skilled with a sword are my fellow female ninjas of the highest ranks."

They had reached a very tall, dome shaped building with a huge red symbol that read "fire".

"You are to meet the Hokage, then, I am to take you to your new housing arrangement." "Whats a Hokage?" Jin felt like she should know this but she was not aware of the ninja lifestyle or the government of the surrounding nations.  
Kakashi simply smiled in response to her question,

"The Hokage is the head of the hidden village of the leaf. She is the ruler, who is responsible for the safety and well being of this village and helps to keep the peace between ours and the other nations."

"She is expecting you, so I wouldn't keep her waiting." Jin felt foolish for just standing there and quickly went to move up the stairs.

"I'm Kakashi, not that I'm important, it was rude of me to not properly introduce myself earlier and I apologize." The silver haired man continued walking away before Jin could reply. She started her way up the stairs, and finally reached two wooden doors. She could hear yelling from within the room. She stood back not wanting to interrupt.

"YOU OLD HAG" "GET OUT! YOU BRAT, LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS" "NO WAY, YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I BECOME HOKAGE YOU OLD FART!" "NARUTO!" Jin then heard a loud thud and a man yell in pain. It was then that the wooden doors opened. The scene inside was quite amusing. An older woman with light blonde hair tied back was holding a gigantic book with a smirk on her face. A younger looking man, close to Jin's age, came stumbling towards the door holding his head and rubbing a huge bump on the back of his head.. He had spiky blond hair that was just as bright as his shocking blue eyes. Jin had never seen eyes like that before, so pure and honest. He was an attractive looking man, he was a few inches taller than Jin and was well built.

"That old hag, who does she think she is hitting me like that, doesn't she know I'm the next hokage?"

Naruto was so busy cursing the woman behind the large desk to notice Jin. He looked up to see golden brown eyes. He was caught in a gaze with the girl before him, his eyes soon traveled to view the rest of her. He noticed her long brown hair that fell in line with the curves of her body. Her toned, tan legs stood out the most.

_OH MAN, who is this girl? She is so much better looking than Sakura. Wait! What am I saying? Sakura is the only woman for me! But look at those legs! So tan and slender! STOP!_

Jin felt a blush for the third time that day creep onto her face. The men in Konoha weren't the kind to hide their feelings. Naruto's thoughts and gaze was broken by the older woman's voice.

"Naruto! Leave that girl alone and go find Saskue. I need to talk to him." Jin just looked at the young man with a shy look as he met her eyes once again before giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I plan on becoming the Hokage, as soon as the old geezer over there croaks" he held out his hand, Jin shyly held out her soft tan hand to find an extremely gently shake. She smiled at the blond haired man before he turned to leave.

"Please come in, the older woman said. You must be Jin. I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of this village. I apologize for Naruto, he well, he tends to get over excited about things. She let out a tired sigh. "Please, sit down." Jin made her way to a leather chair in front of the desk.

The room was filled with books, books, and more books. There were pictures of four men on one wall, one of which held a striking resemblance to the boy she had just met. The books on the woman's desk were open and had papers scattered all along her desk and the floor. There were windows behind the woman that looked out onto the beautiful village of Konoha. You could see all of the people walking the streets and the wonderful colors of the village's houses, and tiny shops.

Sorry about the mess, it's been hectic around here lately." "So you must be Jin?" the older woman took a moment to look the young girl up and down. She noticed the katana she carried and knew she must be skilled with the sword and her toned body told her that she was in shape and was strong. Even Tsunade, was captivated by this girls natural beauty. She was in a plain light brown dress with no make up and her hair tied back, yet she could walk into any room and be the center of attention. For some reason this warmed Tusnade's heart. "You're probably wondering why you're in Konoha." Jin simply nodded her head.

Tsunade then went on to explaining Jin's reason for being there. "I have heard from Kisho that you are one of the most skilled with a sword he has ever seen; let me tell you, coming from that man you might as well be called a god." Jin's eyes widened. She knew Kisho was a talented fighter but had no idea he was so highly respected in other counties. "The village of konoha is known for its ninjas. Now I know that at the monastery you did not receive any from of ninja training, am I correct?" Jin nodded.

"That my dear, is why you are here." Jin choked on the air._ A ninja? Did just say that I was going to become a ninja? There's no way, they have techniques and can manipulate their chakra, I don't even know if I have chakra!_ "A ninja? Me?" Tsunade, expecting this type of reaction just waited. "I don't understand. Ninjas are far more advanced than a samurai. I have only been trained with the sword and hand to hand. I have no knowledge of ninja techniques." Jin took a breath. "I don't mean to seem rude or ungrateful but I don't see how I can become a ninja." Jin looked embarrassed about having to admit to not being able to do something, but she knew it was impossible. Tsunade looked the girl over who now had a slight slouch in her posture. "Jin, you are a very special young girl. You have the capability to become a strong ninja, you just haven't learned how to manipulate your power to help you achieve this." Jin was taken aback that The hokage had said this in a matter-of-fact way.

_Does she really think I can learn? I'll be 40 by the time I learn everything! Great, I'll be an old wrinkly ninja! Jin sighed. "_How am I to learn all of this. It takes you years to become a well respected ninja, right? It will take me years to learn all of the moves and book knowledge. I'll never get to return to my island."Jin's face let a hint of sadness play on her features. She didn't want to be seen as weak, because that was the last thing she was but it seemed at this rate she would never get to see Kisho and the other monks again.

Tsunade froze. _Does she not wish to be here? I thought Kisho said that she wanted to come here to train. Didn't he tell her what was going to be asked of her? Is it so bad here that she wishes to return to the monks so quickly?_ Tsundae looked at the girl "The reason I have asked you here to train with us is because roughly 6 months we go to war." 'After we were attacked by Orochimaro and the sand things have never been the same. We have not had a n allowed time to recover from the multiple attacks. But recently the attacks have become less often and not as extreme. We've had about a year to prepare ourselves and our village to the best of our ability. It is over this period of time that we have recruited new ninjas to our village."

_WAR! I have no place in this war, this is not my village, these are not my political affairs. I have no business to be here or to fight their war. _Jin stood up ready to bolt to the door, to leave this place. But Jin froze when she saw the eyes of the woman sitting across from her. They were full of emotions, fear, worry, frustration. Jin had never seen someone her age looked so scared. "War is an ugly thing, I know that it is a lot to ask of you, but I am sure that if you were to accept the training I will provide for you and learn to accept the village and the people in it, you will become one of the strongest ninjas in all of the nations. You can help us win this war of this I am certain" Jin stood there, shocked. Did this really believe that she, Jin, could _end_ this war. Jin had never even fought in open combat, I she had trained with Kisho but in a watched over dojo. Real battle was new to her.

"Please…" the woman's words broke the silence. At least think it over. Give it a day or sink in. That is all I'm asking" Jin her mind was telling her to run, to get the hell out of this village, to go back to the monks, to leave these people to fight there own battles. Despite her inner thought she nodded politely to the woman called Tsunade. "may I be excused" Tsunade looked saddened that she would leave her so soon but she understood what must be going on in her head. "Kakashi should be waiting for you at the end of the stairs to accompany you to your housing quarters. If you should have any problems or questions please do not hesitate to some to me." Jin bowed and made her exit out of the room.

_At least she didn't scream and run off. It could've gone worse. She did agree to at least THINK about it. If she does not accept Konoha will be crushed. Kisho what have you been teaching this girl? Why doesn't she know? _


	3. new house, new friends?

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Jin is my creation. _**

Please read and review. **_  
_**

_**  
**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: NEW HOUSE, NEW FRIENDS?  
**_

_Is that woman insane? Me, save this village from destruction, by becoming a ninja in less than 6 months? I am so far behind already; I could never catch up in time. I can't just leave them here helpless though either. I highly doubt that my efforts would be much help but I **could **add to the number of fighters…. Kisho, what should I do? _

Jin was so caught up in her own thoughts she completely ignored Kakashi who was leaned against the building, an orange book in hand. He held up his hand lazily to say hello, but the young girl walked right past him, mumbling to herself.

"Yo" Jin was brought out of her thoughts as she saw the silver haired ninja infront of her.

_Oh great, just what I need, a sarcastic, lazy, and extremely attractive ninja! Why are these people so weird? Popping out of thin air, scaring people like that!  
_

"What do you want!" Jin stated a little more harsh than intended. Kakashi was surprised at her words.

"I am here to take you to your house, but if you would rather walk around by yourself that's fine too." Kakashi said emotionless as always. Jin was watching Kakashi's face she heard words but she did not understand a word. She needed to be alone to think things over.

"That's fine." Jin replied leaving kakashi standing alone in the middle of the street, looking confused and a little embarrassed. _What just happened? Was I just ditched? This girl is something else. _

Jin found herself roaming the streets of the colorful village watching the people go on with their lives and work. Little kids ran about the streets playing tag. There wasn't a calm spot to be found. It didn't help either that she was receiving both glares and stares. Then men of the village had acted like they had never seen a pair of legs before. One man even brought her a flower and professed his love to her. This didn't help her situation, this only mad people stare more. The women on the other hand were not as hospitable. They scoffed and made rude remarks about her clothing.

"Who does she think she is, wearing this kind of shorts in public" she heard one woman say. The younger girls were sending her daggers through their eyes. Jin would be dead if looks could kill.

Deciding to get away from the public eye she entered a ramen shop to her right. She took a seat and sighed at relief to see that no one was there.

"What can I get you?" a pretty girl said with her back turned towards Jin.

"Sake, please" As Jin waited for sake she had thought about what had just happened moments ago in the Hokage's office, "There's no way" she said aloud to herself.

Just then the blond haired boy came bursting in demanding ramen or there would be hell to pay. A boy with dark hair that accompanied the boy just rolled his eyes. Of course the old man had told him to shut up or he wouldn't a damn thing. That seemed to shut the boy up. Jin giggled at this, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy with blond hair.

"Hey! You're that girl from the Hokage's office!" Jin regretted letting herself be noticed. She turned to the boy and smiled "Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Naruto Beamed at her. _He's like a little kid_. She thought. "I didn't catch your name, sorry." Naruto didn't miss the chance to move right next her. Jin wasn't sure whether to be flattered by this or to just up and leave. She decided he was harmless.

"Miss" She turned to girl behind the counter to grab the sake. She poured herself a cup full and downed it like it was water. Naruto saw this and immediately thought of Tsunade and her LOVE for sake. He didn't dare say anything to offend this girl though.

"So what brings you to Konoha? I haven't seen you around. Where are you from?" he doesn't waste anytime jin thought. She smiled; she was greatful that she had someone to talk to other than herself. I was raised on the island east of here; I lived with the monks in the monastery. And as for me being in Konoha, the Hokage wants me to train with the top ninjas in the village." Jin's voice seemed to die off._ How am I going to do this? _She thought to herself. At this statement the boy with the black hair raised his head with interest

." GREAT! Then that means you'll be training with me! I'm one of the best if not _the_ best ninja in this village!" Jin took another sip of sake as the loud man went on about his different techniques and his missions.

"So that's how I learned Resengan. So what about you? You must be a great ninja if she wants you to train with Konoha's top ninja. Do you have a blood line limit? What's your specialty, are you a medic or are you more into the hand to hand? Huh?"

Jin had never met someone so full of energy and SO many questions. _They think I'm already a great ninja. I can't hold a candle to their skills. _She sighed, and dropped her head, letting her bangs completely cover her face. "I have no ninja skills. I am a samurai trained by Kisho from the east, I don't have a bloodline limit, and I am not a medic. I am skilled with the sword and martial arts and that is it." _  
_

_SHES NOT A NINJA! WHAT IS TSUNADE THINKING? SHE WON"T LAST TWO MINUTES WITH ANYONE OF US LET ALONE ON A MISSION!_

Naruto thought to himself as he realized his gaping mouth had hurt the girl's pride. He was speechless, how was she supposed to become a ninja.

She downed the rest of her sake, and set it lightly back on the table. She brushed her long bangs to one side so they covered her right eye. She slowly got up and set money on the counter for the sake. She then turned to Naruto who had a confused and apologetic look on his face. "Thank you for the company Naruto, im sure I will see you around." And with that she walked out of the ramen shop leaving Naruto feeling guilty. He turned to the black haired boy, "A girl samurai? What was Tsunade thinking?" Saskue didn't say a word he just stared at the spot where the woman had sat. _So she's the one Tsunade told me about. This should be interesting._

A poof of smoke was cause enough to make Jin let out a small yelp she stepped back in shock, her heart was pounding. This was too much in one day. The smoke cleared and Kakashi stepped towards her a serious look on his face. "Are you ready for me to take you home?" Jin was livid. _He poufs out of mid air and scares me half to death just to take me home? What is wrong with these people? _

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I have things to do and I would like to get this orientation over with." He leaned down to her height and looked at her with a questioning look. Jin calmed herself. "Don't feel that you have to escort me, you can simply tell me where it is and I can find it on my own. I wouldn't want to hold you up from anything important." Jin managed to stand her ground as to not appear nervous, which she certainly was. Kakashi straightened himself and put his hands into his pockets.

_This girl isn't afraid to speak her mind but goes about it in a way as to not offend anyone. She has guts, I'll give her that, and those legs mmmmm. _Kakashi let his eyes drop down and back up again, only to find a slightly annoyed brunette with her hands on her hips.

"your house is down this street, take a right and it's the first door on your left, on the 2nd floor, the one with the green door. The key is under the mat" He turned to leave and was walking away. Jin whispered a small thank you, not wanting him to hear her. She found her way to her new place.

The door was an emerald green. She lifted the mat to find a brass colored key. She put into the lock and turned the knob. The door swung open, Jin just stood there. She was sure she had the wrong place. She walked down a small hall way that led right into the living area. Hardwood floors covered the entire apartment.

In the living area there was a plush gold colored couch and a mahogany colored table place in front of it. On either end of the table there was a green armchair with dark colored paisleys planted all throughout the fabric. The bookcase in the corner had been well supplied. There were books on every subject, from medical books, to simple chakra use. Across the way was a small breakfast bar that was connected to the wall. At the end was the walk way to the kitchen.

The kitchen floor was white marble. There was a black fridge in the far corner and the left there was grey marble countertop that stretched all the way to the bar. All of the appliances were black. The cabinets decorated the room on both walls.

Down the hall there was a door to the right that opened to the bathroom. Aqua tile covered the floor on left there was a pedestal sink with a gigantic golden framed mirror with wall lights on either side. To the right was the glass shower. It had two doors that opened up. There was a small wall next to the shower that hid the porcelain toilet from view and on the far wall there was a door. Jin almost afraid to open it turned the handle to reveal a huge tub. It was at least 3 feet deep and about 6 feet across both ways.

Outside of the bathroom if you continued down the hall there was a door to the left. This was the master bedroom. Its floor was blanketed with a beige colored carpet. The walls of the room had been painted a golden yellow. A sleigh bed headboard framed the double sized mattress beautifully and was covered in white comforters and at least a dozen pillows. Covered in silks and other expensive materials. 

This is the wrong room. This is too much for an apartment.

Jin ran to the door, and ran down the steps to the street and to the Hokages office. She was panting by the time she had reached the door. She took a minute get herself together and fix her hair. She knocked on the door. Almost immediately it was opened. Jin looked around to find a room full of men and women. All of them stared at her as is she had a giant spot on her face. Difficult ovaries

First on the left was a pink haired women with brilliant green eyes, she was of average height and was thin but her muscles were well pronounced to the right of her was a man with long dark hair and white eyes. He was a very slender man, not to say he wasn't well built he just gave of a more fragile appearance. Next to him was Naruto, Jin had only met him twice but was glad to see a familiar face amongst the crowd of strangers. . The silvered hair ninja, Kakashi was to the right of Naruto. Jin quickly moved her eyes to the next person; she was still feeling guilty about being so rude to him earlier in the day. Next to him was man dressed in a green jump suit of some sort, he had extremely bushy eyebrows which Jin thought looked like caterpillars, and right next to this man was a younger man who could easily be mistaken for his son. He also had bushy eyebrows and wore a green leotard. In the corner Jin noticed was the man she saw earlier at the ramen shop who accompanied Naruto, he has his hands in his pockets and just threw her a sideways glance. Jin found his aloofness to be attractive in the way she found Kakahi's nonchalant attitude charming.

After scanning the room, it was apparent that she had interrupted something. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just had a question for the Hokage." Jin was about to turn to leave when Tsunade stood from her desk and walked around it and across the room to greet Jin. "We were just going to send someone to get you" Jin looked at her with a puzzling look. "I would like you to meet a few people" Tsunade said and she herded Jin across the room. "This is Haruno Sakura; she specializes in the medical field." Sakura just stared at Jin with a look of disregard. "This is Hyuga Neji, his Byakugan is his bloodline limit, and this allows him to detect attacks from 360 degree view. He is also lethal with his tiijutsu. He is the most skilled in his field." Jin found Neji's stare to be extremely uncomfortable, it was almost as if he could see right through her. Jin bowed slightly to show her respect.

"I believe you have already met Naruto and have heard his "dream" of becoming hokage?" Tsunade rolled her eyes at the blond man in front of her. Jin smiled and raised her hand in casual hello. Naurto met her eyes and found himself blushing. Jin's eyes then fell upon Kakashi's one lazy looking eye. She just nodded in acknolegement as tsunade introduced them. Next were the two strange men dressed in green. "This is guy and his apprentice Rock Lee. They are masters of tiijutsu and know the true meaning of hard work. In unison both men winked and gave a big smile and a thumbs up. Jin could only suppress a laugh; they looked like a couple of clowns._ They are masters of tiijutsu…haha!_

Tsunade then introduced the dark looking man in the corner. "This is Uchiha Saskue." Jin founf his eyes rather frightening they were a dark onyx color, lifeless eyes. Tsunade went on "he is the last member of the Uchiha clan and possesses the Sharingan. He is one of the top ninjas throughout all of the Ninja nations.

_He doesn't look that impressive._ Jin thought to herself. She looked him up and down and just smiled. She went to meet his eyes but found his eyes tracing the curves of her legs.

"My _eyes_ are up here." Jin said flatly. _WHAT is it with these me!. They look at me as if I were a piece of meat. And this one, who does he think he is acting all high and mighty. He's just a ninja._ Naruto bellowed out a laugh. Saskue glared in his direction and Naruto immediately shut his mouth. Saskue then found Jin's eyes. Only to find her giving him a "who do you think you are look" He smirked and just brushed it off as nothing. Tsunade could sense the tension and quickly avoided an argument. She pulled Jin close to her almost in a motherly way and walked her to the center of he room. "Everyone, this is Jin. She is here to train with us. She is to aid us in our time of need." 

Hey wait a minute! I never agreed to do anything! I was supposed to be "thinking it over" These people just think they can do whatever they want.

Jin was about to let her anger known, when Tsunade revealed that she had no ninja skills and that they had less than 6 months to get her into shape. The under the breath chatter began almost immediately.

"You are to treat her with just as much respect as you do me. Jin is here because she wants to aid us in our victory. As such, we should treat her as a welcome guest."  
"Jin these are the people that I will have you working with over the net few months. Each one is specialized in a different area of ninja tactics. You will spend two weeks with each and every one of them. They will teach you everything you need to know and will help you develop your skills." Jin looked at the people across the room. She found the eyes of the Uchiha, she found herself entranced by his black eyes. There was somethingaboutthis man. She didn't know if she liked it or found it completely repulsive.

"You are all dismissed. Sakura you will be here at 9 Monday morning for the first day of Jin's training."

Sakura nodded and joined the group of people that filed slowly out of the room.  
Jin found herself overwhelmed. "Fifth, I came to talk to you about the housing arrangement. I think I have been given the wrong room. "Tsunade looked up "Is there something wrong with it? I had the best people prep the room for you. If you aren't comfortable we can always find a new place for you." Jin felt dumb now, of course they would give her such a lavish room, it was all apart of their plan to get her to stay.

"If you think that by putting me in a well furnished house is enough to make me stay here and go through your training, you are sadly mistaken." Jin put one of her hands on her hips, to show her agitation. Tsunade simply answered "We just wanted you to feel at home here in Konoha, with you having to leave your home, we hoped that by giving you a lavish room it would make your stay more enjoyable."

Jin once again was at a loss for words "sorry". "It's only natural for you too feel anxious, this is a lot to take in one day."

Jin wanted to yell at the women in front of her. Jin knew that he decision would b t agree to stay and strain there was never any doubt about that. She just wanted time to collect her thoughts and come to the conclusion herself instead of being put out there in front of a room full of strangers and being showed off like an exhibit of some sort.

"I think you should go home and get some rest. You've traveled quite a bit, and you start training the day after tomorrow. Be here at nine and not a minute later." Tsunade turned around in her chair so that her back now faced Jin. "You're free to go."


End file.
